Serendipia
by Andy Meadow
Summary: Ser asignada a otra casa cambió por completo la vida de Ginny Weasley. Ella esperaba ser asignada a Gryffindor como todos sus hermanos, pero el Sombrero vio otras cualidades en ella...¿que ocurrirá con la pequeña pelirroja en una casa donde todo el mundo desea destacar por encima del resto? / Rated M para futuros capítulos. Cambios en la historia original. Drinny.
1. Selección

Tras un buen rato esperando, la nueva promoción de alumnos entró en la sala. Niños de entre 11 y 12 años que miraban todo con aire curioso. La mayoría estaba muy nerviosos, pues en unos pocos instantes serían asignados a las casas que tendría para el resto de su vida estudiantil y que serían siempre parte de ellos.

Unos temían no encajar en la casa que le hubieran asignado, otros ser colocado en la casa errónea y otros ser asignados a una casa que decepcionase a su familia. Por lo general, los nervios sacudía a los nuevos estudiantes, salvo a una de ellos: la pequeña Ginevra Weasley.

Ataviada con un lazo negro que sujetaba su larga melena pelirroja y el uniforme de segunda mano, la joven no apartaba su vista de la mesa de los Gryffindor. Ella sabía, como buena Weasley que era, que sería asignada a la casa de los valientes y los justos, pues si Ron, que era un miedica que se dejaba asustar por una araña, había entrado en esa casa, ella, que no temía a nada, debía hacerlo con más razón. Lo conseguiría, estaba segura.

-¡Aldrige, Nymphea! - se escuchó el primer nombre y todos se inclinaron curiosos a ver que ocurría. Una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules subió con paso suave y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero no tardó más de unos segundos en asignarla a la casa de las serpientes, causando aplauso general pero especialmente fuerte en la mesa verde. Ginny frunció ligeramente el ceño, pues los Slytherins no eran de agrado de los Gryffindor y ella ya se sentía uno.

Los alumnos fueron avanzando y fueron sorteados en las distintas casas. Los "¡Gryffindor!", "¡Ravenclaw!" , "Huffflepuff" y "Slytherin" llenaban el Gran Comedor junto a los aplausos y vítores de los alumnos más mayores. Ginny empezaba a impacientarse, pues estaba deseando ir pronto a su mesa, pero apellidándose Weasley, lo más seguro es que fuera la última alumna en ser asignada. Suspiró, resignada, pues sabía que no le quedaba más opción que esperar a que fuera de una vez su turno.

Cuando Alexander Watson fue asignado a su casa, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor anunció su nombre a pleno pulmón pese a haber dicho ya el nombre de todos los alumnos.

-¡Weasley, Ginevra! - se escuchó en toda la estancia y la joven pelirroja subió con paso ligero y una sonrisa amplia, llena de felicidad. Se sentó con cuidado y el sombrero fue colocado sobre su pequeña cabeza. No pudo evitar mover sus iris azules para intentar ver algo del sombrero. Un gesto habitual en todos los niños recién llegados pero que sacó una sonrisa tierna a alguno de los que estaba sentado más cerca del sombrero.

-Oh, otra Weasley, cómo no – dijo el sombrero y Ginny ya estaba presionando con fuerza los pies contra el suelo para levantarse de un salto al escuchar la casa Gryffindor, pero las palabras del sombrero no llegaban, lo cual la desconcertó enormemente – ya veo...quizá...pero por otra parte...-¿el Sombrero dudaba?No era algo habitual, pero no quiso ponerse nerviosa.

Pero lo hizo. El tiempo iba pasando y cada segundo hacia que la joven se sintiera más nerviosa y avergonzada, pues tenía las miradas de todo el colegio clavadas en ella con cada vez más intensidad. ¿Qué le pasaba?¿Por qué no lo decía de una vez?

"Di algo por favor" pensó la joven desesperada, mirando a su hermano y a sus amigos presa del pánico. En ese momento le daba igual todo, solo quería levantarse de ese taburete y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible para camuflarse con el resto de estudiantes pero se puso más inquieta al escuchar los murmurios de los profesores. ¿Es que era rara?¿Que le pasaba que el sombrero no conseguía elegir una casa para ella? ¿No tenía ninguna cualidad para ser digna de ninguna? ¿Había estropeado al Sombrero Seleccionador?

-Bien...creo que por fin lo veo – esas palabras sacaron un suspiro de alivio en más de uno, pero el más sonoro fue el que de la pequeña que estaba sentada debajo de él – me ha costado verlo pero creo que lo mejor para ti será...¡Slytherin!

Y todo el mundo pasó del alivio o el cansancio de tanta espera a la sorpresa, pero de nuevo, donde más se reflejó fue en el rostro de Ginny, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡No podía estar en Slytherin!¡Era una Weasley!¡Los Weasley eran todos Gryffindor!

La decisión sorprendió incluso a la profesora McGonagall, que tardó unos segundos más en retirar el sombrero de la cabeza de la joven y al segundo, la corbata negra adquirió los colores plata y verde de los Slytherin y el escudo apareció grabado sobre su chaleco. Verlos fue todo un golpe para la pequeña pero, pese a eso, se incorporó y caminó con paso lento hasta su mesa, la mesa de los Slytherin, aun en claro estado de shock.

Según se fue acercando a ésta, los susurros llegaron más claramente a sus oídos. "Una Weasley no puede estar en Slytherin" o "Ahora la sala común olerá a pobre y a comadreja" eran los comentarios más amables que percibió la pequeña que, por suerte o por desgracia, estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos como para ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo de ella. ¿Cómo podía ser ella, Ginny Weasley, una Slytherin?

Al sentarse, miró a la mesa más alejada, la mesa de los Gryffindor y observó como su hermano Ron parecía hablar indignado con Hermione y Harry y como Fred y George la miraba con cierta pena, pero intentando darle ánimos con una sonrisa. Se esforzó en devolvérsela y se giró para mirar a sus nuevos compañeros. No conocía a ninguno de ellos, tan solo el rostro de Malfoy y sus sicarios – no recordaba sus apellidos – se le hacían familiares, pero hablar con él sería mal idea. Procuró centrarse en la cena y apartó poco la vista del plato. No comió mucho, pero no se iría a la cama con el estómago vacío.

Según fue aceptado sus circunstancias – o más bien según superó el shock inicial – los susurros llegaron a sus oídos y trató de hacer callar a unas chicas con una mirada furiosa, pero solo sirvió para causarles risa y hacerla sentir peor de lo que se sentía. No deberían reírse de los miembros de su propia casa, no era justo, deberían apoyarse, no destruirse los unos a los otros.

Finalmente, la cena terminó y los prefectos se incorporaron los primeros para guiar a los nuevos alumnos. Salieron todos a la vez y sintió las miradas de muchos clavarse sobre ella. Estaba deseando encerrarse en su habitación para que todos dejasen de mirarla de una vez. Pudo ver a su hermano Ron, pero tuvo que alejarse rápidamente para poner camino a las mazmorras donde estaría su dormitorio y donde estaría su sala común. La sala común de Slytherin. Todavía no conseguía asumir que era una Slytherin.

-La contraseña es Sangre Limpia, recordadlo o no podréis entrar en la Sala Común ni acceder a los dormitorios – llegaron a sus oídos las palabras de la prefecta y asintió, al igual que todos los nuevos. La contraseña fue pronunciada y todos entraron.

Tenía que admitir que la Sala Común era un lugar bonito y elegante, muy distinto a su hogar. Había un par de chimeneas calentando el ambiente y varios sofás de cuero negro llenando el espacio junto a diversas mesas y estanterías de colores oscuros. No había mucha luz pero se podía apreciar perfectamente la textura de las piedras de la mazmorra donde se encontraban. Recordaba las descripciones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor dadas por sus hermanos y poco o nada tenía en común con la de Slytherin. Ellos hablaban de su Sala Común como un sitio cálido y acogedor donde pasaban buenos momentos con sus compañeros de casa pero, pese a las pocas similitudes entre ambas, el lugar no desagradaba a la joven pelirroja.

Llegaron finalmente a los dormitorios donde, por supuesto, predominaba el color verde con toques plata. Ninguna sorpresa, la verdad pero le agradó saber que las camas poseían dosel, pues era un detalle que siempre le había agradado. Se le asignó el dormitorio número 7 y tras un par de indicaciones más, los dejaron a todos en sus habitaciones. Ginny compartía habitación con otras tres chicas: Nymphea Aldrige, Callidora Arrowsmith y Rosemarie Flint.

Rosemarie y Jeyne parecían conocerse de antes, pues rápidamente se sentaron en camas contiguas y empezaron a charlar con mucha naturalidad, ignorando a las otras dos chicas de la sala. Ginny suspiró. Al menos no se reían. No pudo evitar mirar a Nymphea. Era una niña bonita, delgada y de aspecto tierno, con el cabello peinado en dos perfectas trenzas que llevaban hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros.

-Parece que nos toca juntas...mejor, me sabría mal separarlas si son tan amigas – comentó la chica señalando a las otras con un movimiento de cabeza. Tenía un gracioso y adorable acento galés que habría sacado una sonrisa a la pelirroja de haber estado en otra situación – vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día – afirmó la joven con una sonrisa amplia y llena de emoción.

Ginny se esforzó por devolverle la sonrisa. - Claro, vamos – le respondió, quitándose rápidamente su uniforme para ponerse un pijama azul en bastante buen estado. Había pertenecido a su hermano Ron y, por fortuna, tenía un color azul cielo que disimulaba que fuera un pijama de hombre. Tenía el dobladillo en las piernas y las mangas, pero nadie pareció fijase, o si no lo hicieron, nadie dijo nada al respecto.

 **Y así empieza el fanfic. Siempre he pensado que Ginny, la de los libros, era un persona muy ambicioso, que siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía y por eso pensé que podía ser una buena Slytherin, ya que también era astuta y sagaz como pocas. El ship vendrá en el futuro, no os preocupéis, pero creía necesario introducir a Ginny prácticamente sola, enfrentándose a su nueva casa y a todo lo que esto implicará.**

Decir que habrá más cambios en la historia principal - que no me pertenece para mi desgracia, es toda de la gran JK - que se verá con el paso de los capítulos. Me haría muy feliz que me dejaran un pequeño review, pues siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.


	2. Rechazo

Cuando la pelirroja despertó, le hubiera gustado que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño – o más bien una pesadilla – y que esa misma mañana fuera a irse a Hogwarts por primera vez en compañía de todos sus hermanos. Que iba a desayunar los huevos revueltos de su madre e iba a escuchar a Percy gritar histérico porque Fred o George – o ambos – le habían puesto tinte azul en el champú. Esperaba ver a Hermione y Harry en la estación e ir con ellos en el vagón charlando sobre lo divertido que sería estar todos en la misma casa, y, al llegar, ser seleccionada a la casa Gryffindor, siendo recibida como uno más.

Pero no. Nada había sido un sueño. Tras pasar un rato interminable bajo el sombrero, este había decidido que su lugar sería Slytherin. Que debía vestir de verde y no de rojo y que su símbolo sería una serpiente. Aún no sabía cual sería la reacción de sus padres, pero estaba segura de que, aunque le dijesen que estaba orgullosos, por dentro iba a estar preocupados, asustados o incluso decepcionados porque su pequeña, su princesa, hubiese acabado en la casa que más mortífagos había creado...¡por Merlín, uno de sus valores era la sangre pura!Irónicamente, Ginny, pese a ser tachados de traidores a la sangre, lo era.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, como queriendo asegurarse de que eso no era una pesadilla y suspiró antes de volver a abrirlos e incorporarse ligeramente, quedando sentada sobre la cama. Aún era pronto, pues todas estaban durmiendo, así que, viéndose incapaz de dormir, decidió coger su revista de Quidditch – regalo de Harry en el tren – y ponerse a leer. En el proceso de cogerla, observó los libros y frunció los labios. Sería más responsable repasar, eso diría Hermione. Observando por la ventana pudo ver que aun tenía bastante tiempo, por lo que decidió coger sus nuevos libros y dar una leída rápida al primer tema. Leer la revista sería su pequeña recompensa.

Y eso hizo. Algunos temas le parecieron más interesantes que otros, pero consiguió leerlos todos. Por lo menos, en las siguientes clases, le sonaría lo que pudieran decir los profesores. Al terminar, volvió a dejar los libros donde estaba y se puso a leer la revista con los ojos abiertos como platos y una clara cara de concentración. Pocas cosas le gustaban tanto a Ginny Weasley como el Quidditch y estaba deseando jugarlo.

Entonces se percató de que no podría jugar en el mismo equipo que sus hermanos, y que, incluso debería competir contra ellos si conseguía entrar en el equipo. Sintió tristeza, pues, aunque competían alguna que otra vez en el patio de casa, no era lo mismo que enfrentarse en un partido real, que ser rivales de verdad...¿por qué no podía estar en Gryffindor?

Suspiró y tras leer un par de frases, escuchó como Rosemarie se movía, por lo que decidió dedicarle una sonrisa. La joven apenas la miró, pues rápidamente despertó su compinche – la pelirroja empezaba a pensar que se leían la mente – y rápidamente empezaron a hablar. Por fortuna Nymphea se despertó también, desperezándose y bostezando, pero al segundo se cubrió la boca avergonzada. - Buenos días – dijo, dedicando una mirada a la pelirroja al ver que las demás no respondían, pues estaban demasiado ensimismadas en su charla.

-Buenos días – le devolvió el saludo y tras escuchar lo que parecía ser una pequeña alarma, todas se encaminaron hacia las duchas, cogiendo previamente sus uniformes. Durante el trayecto, no sintió que destacase especialmente entre la masa de alumnos, quizá, como mucho, llamaba la atención su color de cabello pero eso, fuera de su hogar, era algo común.

Se duchó rápidamente, asegurándose de que no se le mojaba el pelo y se vistió. En esa ocasión si sintió la mirada de varias clavarse en su uniforme de segunda mano, pero se esforzó por ignorarlas. Frente al espejo, se hizo una coleta alta, la cual pensaba adornar con un lazo rojo y dorado que había comprado especialmente para su primer día. Lo miró triste y una de las estudiantes más mayores dió un golpe sobre él con su varita, volviéndolo verde y plata.

Ginny la miró desconcertada y la chica mantuvo una expresión neutra. - Debes lucir los colores de tu casa, no los de los rivales – dijo, terminando de ponerse un poco de rimel en las pestañas antes de salir del baño. La Weasley suspiró e hizo un bonito lazo antes de salir camino al Gran Comedor. Al ver las mesas, sintió la tentación de acercarse a saludar a los Gryffindor, pero, queriendo evitarse problemas, se dirigió a su mesa, sentándose en uno de los huecos vacíos. Se sirvió tostadas – las más doradas que encontró – y un poco de leche con polvos de cacao.

Mientras desayunaba, llegó hasta ella una carta portada por la torpe lechuza de su familia. La cogió con una sonrisa y la leyó rápidamente.

 _Querida Ginny: sé que esperabas entrar en la casa Gryffindor como tus hermanos, pero eso no hace que estemos menos orgullosos de ti. Slytherin es una gran casa, destinada a gente ambiciosa y tú siempre has querido llegar a lo más alto._

No dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal por ser lo que eres. Eres maravillosa tal y como eres Ginevra Weasley y nadie puede decirte lo contrario.

Te queremos

Papá y mamá

La carta parecía estar destinada a alegrarle el día, pero una enorme mano le quitó la carta de entre las manos. Era uno de los sicarios de Malfoy. Ginny frunció el ceño enfadada. - ¡Devuelveme la carta! - exigió con toda la fuerza que podía tener una niña de 11 años en la voz. Para su desgracia, no sirvió mas que para causar la risa del chico y de varios que los rodeaban.

-La pobretona llora porque no tiene la cartita de mamá y papá, ¡mirad como llora! - habló alto para que todos los alumnos posibles la escuchasen. Quería dejarla en ridículo y, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba consiguiéndolo.

-¡No estoy llorando!¡Dame mi carta! - dijo llena de ira, apretando los puños con fuerza. Sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó su varita, apuntando al chico de forma correcta, sin coger la varita de forma torpe. Ya había visto a sus hermanos hacerlo muchas veces.

-Eh...¡profesor Snape!¡Weasley ha intentado atacarme! - el chico, al verse amenazado, se dejó llevar por su cobardía, chivándose del acto al profesor que caminaba hacia la mesa, soltando la carta en el proceso

-No iba a atacarle, no he dado una sola clase, no sé como hacerlo – se defendió la pequeña, cogiendo la carta

-¡Seguro que los pobretones de tus hermanos te han enseñado! - acusó el mayor, haciendo que Ginny apretase los puños, arrugando la carta

-Ya está bien los dos...-los hizo callar-esta vez lo dejaré pasar...pero tened cuidado con lo que hacéis – el hombre se fue con tranquilidad, dejando a Ginny un tanto sorprendida. ¿No iba a decirle nada?¡Le había quitado la carta y había hecho que todos se riesen de ella!Frustrada, se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, aunque no comió nada más. Se le había quitado el apetito.

El resto del día no fue mejor para ella. La clase de Historia se le hizo un auténtico tormento - ¿cómo podía aburrir tanto el hombre en la hora que duraba la clase? - y en Transformaciones se vió sorprendida porque unos Gryffindor de primero se pasaron el principio de la clase lanzando pequeños papelitos a los Slytherin...¿por qué les molestaban si no les habían hecho nada?No tenía ningún sentido. La clase de Pociones fue algo mejor, o al menos se sentía más protegida al estar Snape mirando a todos los alumnos que no pertenecía a su casa, y la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue agradable, pues no solo no la molestaron especialmente, si no que pudo responder una pregunta que le valió cinco puntos a su casa. A la casa Slytherin.

Tras acabar las clases, acudió al campo de Quidditch. Se sintió triste por no poder participar en el equipo y sintió rabia porque Harry lo hubiera hecho el año pasado. Por muy bien que montase, las normas deberían aplicarse por igual a todos los alumnos. Bufó y al no querer volver a su sala común, se quedó observando el entrenamiento y las pruebas de acceso. Malfoy hizo las pruebas para ser buscador y, para su sorpresa, resultó ser bastante bueno. No le sorprendió que le seleccionasen al haberse graduado el anterior.

Finalmente abandonó la pista, caminando para ir a cenar junto al resto de alumnos. Llegó al Gran Comedor sin ningún tipo de incidente y pudo sentarse a cenar con tranquilidad. Escuchó más susurros y comentarios, burlas, gente que fingía llorar. Pobretona. Comadreja. Intrusa. Todo llegaba a sus oídos y le daban ganas de llorar...¿por qué no podían dejarla en paz de una vez?Bajó la vista y una risita cruel llegó a sus oídos. - ¿Vas a llorar otra vez Weasley? - habló una chica morena con los ojos claros, que miraba de reojo al rubio más conocido del curso. - No estoy llorando – intentó sonar entera pero solo causó más risas – no eres digna de esta casa comadreja, ni de ninguna...no eres más que una squib – cansada de escucharlo todo, se incorporó con furia de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor.

Contuvo las lágrimas, pero lo hizo por poco tiempo, pues en cuanto llegó a su habitación, se tiró sobre la cama a llorar. Ella solo quería ser normal, ser una estudiante más, que dejaran de mirarla y juzgarla...¿no veían que lo estaba pasando mal?Sí, claro que lo veían, pero eso era exactamente lo que querían, sacarle todas las lágrimas posible y humillarla. Abrazó con fuerza la almohada y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida llorando, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, observó un pequeño libro negro entre los demás.

Lo cogió confusa y vió que se trataba de un libro en blanco, una especie de cuaderno. Queriendo deshogarse, empezó a escribir. "Les odio a todos" fueron sus primeras palabras, pero antes de continuar, éstas desaparecieron, causando sorpresa en la niña y aún se sorprendió más al ver que unas palabras aparecían escritas en el papel.

"¿A quienes?"

Ginny miró el cuaderno y luego a ambos lados. ¿Sería un diario mágico?¿Quien le estaba respondiendo?¿Por qué lo hacía?Aún sin saber bien porqué, volvió a posar la pluma sobre el papel.

"A todos los que se ríen de mí porque mi familia no es rica o porque estoy en Slytherin"

Esperó llena de impaciencia a que las letras se borrasen y volviesen a aparecer unas nuevas.

"Eso no está bien...seguro que tienes más metas y ambición que muchos, pero la envidia es mala"

Sonrió, por primera vez en todo el día lo hizo y se animó a volver a escribir

"Quiero ser una gran jugadora de Quidditch...y llegar a ser una gran bruja"

Esta vez tuvo un poco más de paciencia a la hora de esperar la respuesta, pero esta, como las anteriores veces, no tardó en llegar.

"Y estando donde estás, estoy seguro de que lo consigues"

Era cierto que un amigo de papel no era el mejor tipo de amigo que se podía hacer en el castillo, pero era un comienzo. Se sintió menos sola y al menos podría hablar con alguien sin que la criticase o la señalase con el dedo.

 **Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Ginny está jugando con fuego sin saberlo...pero espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que han apoyado la historia. Pronto estará el tercer capítulo.**


	3. Manipulación

Lentamente los días fueron pasando para la pelirroja y todo pareció volverse parte de una cruel rutina. Risas, burlas, bromas del mal gusto...era parte del día a día y, quizá por puro instituto de supervivencia, se fue adaptando a ello. No tenía amigos, al menos, no ninguno físico. Su único amigo era esa libreta negra que escuchaba todos sus lloros y la consolaba. ¿Por qué no podía haber nadie así en Slytherin?¿Por qué no podían entenderla como la entendía ella? Sabía que debería pensar más en que había tras la libreta, pues era obvio que no era algo normal en ella, pero la necesitaba tanto que no le convenía pensar mucho en ello. Ya se sabe, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Esa mañana había sido relativamente tranquila. No hubo muchas burlas y si las hubo, no le hicieron tanto daño como otros días. Salía de la clase de Pociones y alguien, colocó el pie en su camino para provocar que la Weasley se diese de bruces contra el suelo. Y, con tan mala suerte, que los alumnos de segundo de Gryffindor esperaba allí para entrar en el aula y su hermano Ron, junto a sus amigos, lo vieron todo. Fue el pelirrojo el que se acercó al chico que había atacado a la niña, enfadado, con el rostro tan rojo que hacía juego con el color de su casa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermana!? - le dijo, plantándole cara, y el chico pareció asustarte ante el repentino grito. Ginny, muerta de la vergüenza, se puso roja. ¿Cómo podía él humillarla de ese modo?¿En serio no sabía lo patético que un hermano mayor tuviera que ir en rescate de su pobre y desvalida hermanita?

-¡Ron déjale! - con una fuerza que no parecía tener, tiró de la muñeca de su hermano para apartarlo de la masa de alumnos que lucía en color verde en sus uniformes. Cómo más gente los viese, las burlas la perseguiría toda la vida – estoy bien, no tienes que venir a defenderme de nada – le estaba doliendo más el orgullo que el raspón de la rodilla 

-¡Son unos brutos!¡Pienso exigirle a Dumbledore que te cambie de casa!¡Tienes que venir a Gryffindor! - se notaba que Ron estaba enfadado, pero la ira de Ginny tambien era notoria y fue en aumento al escucharle. ¿¡Quién se creía que era para exigir nada?! ¡No necesitaba estar a su lado! ¡Podía defenderse sola perfectamente!

-¡No vas a exigir nada Ronald! - solo le llamaba así cuando se enfadaba mucho con él - ¡mi casa es Slytherin y yo no necesito que vengas a salvarme y a protegerme de nadie, maldito idiota, así que déjame en paz! - habló con un tono exigente y cargado de ira. Ya se burlaban de ella – hablando de la pobreza de su familia o haciendo bromas relacionadas con comadrejas – y el estúpido de su hermano no paraba de darles motivos.

-¡Yo tengo que protegerte! ¡Soy tu hermano! - exclamó el niño, llenándose el pecho de orgullo y rabia, aprovechando la diferencia de estatura para clavar sus ojos con furia en los de su hermana

-¡Nadie tiene que protegerme, ya no soy una niña pequeña Ron, a ver si te enteras! - dijo y no le dejó responder, pues aceleró el paso para evitar continuar con la absurda conversación. Escuchó a Hermione y a Harry calmándole y casi empujándole a arrastrar a la aula de Pociones.

Tras varias clases, quiso ir a ver el entrenamiento de Slytherin. Ya era un personaje habitual en el campo de Quidditch y por lo general los insultos se calmaban cuando estaba allí. Además, aunque no podía jugar, le gustaba observar a los que serían sus compañeros de equipo el año que viene. Había visto que los cazadores no eran brillantes, pero que tenían buena sincronía – eran todos de séptimo y se conocían desde primero – y eso les hacía ganar puntos. Tambien se había fijado que los golpeadores eran muy brutos – lo cual podía ser algo positivo – y que el guardián tendía a reservarse energía para el final de los partidos. Se había dado cuenta, tambien, de que Malfoy era un buen buscador, analítico y menos impulsivo que Harry. 

Pero ese no parecía ser su día, pues los Gryffindor entraron en el campo ocupado por la casa de las serpientes. La pelirroja frunció el ceño confusa. Había escuchado por la mañana que había reservado el campo para entrenar porque en un par de días habría partido, por lo que ver allí a los leones fue toda una sorpresa.

No quiso darle mayor importancia, pensó que se trataría de un simple error y que se arreglaría sin muchos problemas, pero se equivocaba. Escuchó como Ron alzaba la voz indignado porque los Slytherin tenían escobas nuevas, compradas por el padre de Draco. ¿Qué tenía de malo?Si podían comprarlas para mejorar, pues estaba bien que lo hicieran. Entendía que podía sentir cierta rabia porque ellos nunca podrían pagar una escoba tan buena, pero eso no le daba derecho a criticar que su casa las tuviera...¿por qué siempre los estaba criticando?Ella no se pasaba la vida criticando a los leones pese a tener motivos a veces para hacerlo. ¡Que se callase!

Se asomó para observar mejor lo que pasaba y observó a su hermano sacar la varita, la varita que se había roto a lo largo del verano, e intentar atacar con un hechizo al rubio, pero, dado al mal estado de la varita, esta se volvió en su contra y el hechizo le golpeó al pelirrojo. Se cubrió la boca – la cual se había abierto de la sorpresa – y pensó en acercarse preocupada, pero al verle escupir la primera babosa, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño asqueada. La segunda, en cambio, le produjo una pequeña sonrisa y la tercera una leve carcajada. ¡Le estaba bien empleado por tonto!

Los Gryffindor finalmente se fueron y el entrenamiento continuó con calma. Se fue poco antes de que saliese de los vestuarios – había aprendido que eso le ayudaba a evitarse malas palabras – y fue hacia al Gran Comedor. Al poco tiempo de haberse sentado, llegaron los miembros del equipo de Quidditch entre risas. Rápidamente les hicieron sitio, quedándose un par de alumnos de donde ella estaba sentada.

Rápidamente se pusieron a hablar de lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento y con aún más rapidez empezaron a narrar la historia de las babosas. Todo el mundo se echó a reír y la pelirroja sintió un ligero sentimiento de culpa, mirando de reojo a su hermano Ron. Parecía estar bien, lo cual la hizo sentir mejor y procuró centrarse en escuchar a los jugadores, pues siendo parte de ese grupo no solo no había burlas – estaba todos muy ocupados hablando con ellos – si no que se sentía mas integrada en el grupo Slytherin.

-¿Y qué opinas de que hicieramos que tu hermano escupiera babosas Weasley? - preguntó el guardia del equipo, parándose a mirarla. Se sintió un tanto observada – demasiado para su gusto, pues había aprendido que estar en el foco de mira no era algo positivo – pero ella procuró centrarse en la pregunta que le habían hecho. - No lo hicistéis vosotros, solo su varita...aunque eso lo hizo más gracioso y fue una lección mayor...no debería meterse con los Slytherin – había pensando todo lo que había podido esas palabras.

-Me da rabia darle la razón, pero cuando la pelirroja la tiene, hay que dársela – las palabras del chico supusieron un gran alivio para Ginny. La conversación continuó con mucha naturalidad, y aunque ella no dijo nada, si que rió ante comentarios y asintió a otros. Por primera vez, podía decir que se sentía verdaderamente integrada en su casa, aunque fuera solo durante el periodo que había durado la cena.

Volvió a su habitación y, ya que había perdido buena parte de la tarde contemplando el entrenamiento, aprovechó ese rato para completar sus deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor era un hombre guapo, era innegable, pero no tenía claro del todo que estuviera aprendiendo mucho en sus clases. Terminó la peculiar ficha que le había mandado e intentó leer por encima las páginas que probablemente viesen en las siguientes clases, pero se cansó, haciéndolo solo con las tres primeras asignaturas. Ya tendría tiempo de mirarse la siguiente materia en algún momento vacío o en alguno de los ratos muertos de Historia de la Magia. Así no se dormiría.

No tenía sueño esa noche y, al ver que sus compañeras estaban dormidas, sacó la libreta negra y, tras coger una pequeña luz que levitaba – regalo de sus hermanos Fred y George – cogió su pluma habitual para empezar a escribir.

"Tenías razón, las cosas hoy han ido mejor...aunque mi hermano Ron es un completo idiota" fueron sus primeras palabras, estando las últimas cargadas con cierta ira.

La tinta desapareció y unas nuevas palabras aparecieron. "Te lo dije Ginevra, todo cambiará...sobre tu hermano, él es un Gryffindor, no le pidas que te entienda, no puede, tu lugar es Slytherin y el suyo Gryffindor, sois muy distintos"

La pelirroja no pudo evitar asentir. Tenía razón, aunque fueran hermanos y se quisieran mucho, ambos eran totalmente distinto y eso se podía apreciar en la elección de sus casas. "Tienes razón, muchas gracias por escu...leerme todos estos días" puso, queriendo mostrarse agradecida.

Iba a cerrar la libreta cuando un nuevo mensaje fue escrito en ella "No hay de qué Ginevra pero, ahora que somos amigos, me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor...coge tu varita y usa el hechizo Revello sobre el libro, seguro que consigues hacerlo de maravilla"

La petición era algo extraña, pero quizá eso le permitiera ver el rostro de su amigo. La posibilidad hizo que la pelirroja sonriese y buscase su varita. Apuntó a la página del diario y tras concentrarse en la palabra, separó los labios

-Revello – formuló el hechizo, procurando hablar en voz baja para que sus compañeras de cuarto no pudiera escucharla.

De la libreta pareció salir un viento que hizo que las sábanas se moviesen. La corriente de aire se quedó concentrada en una esquina y Ginny, un poco asustada, cogió su varita, dispuesta a defenderse de un posible ataque. Pero de esa misteriosa ráfaga solo salió un joven castaño, de ojos claros. Parecía mayor que ella y no podía negar que era muy guapo.

-Hola Ginevra...es todo un placer poder verte en persona – habló en susurro y la miró con aire complice, como sabiendo perfectamente que debería estarse callada

-Hola Tom, yo también me alegro mucho de verte, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo...¿en que curso estás?

-Te lo cuento ahora, pero antes debemos de hacer algo – comentó con enorme tranquilidad, como si se tratase de una minucia.

-¿El qué? - preguntó la niña curiosa, con los ojos brillando de la emoción. 

Se acercó más a ella, concretamente a su oreja. Ginny no pensó mal, pues quizá quería evitar que sus compañeras se despertasen y le descubriesen. Podrían meterse en un lío.

Sin embargo, la voz que llegó a ella no fue un susurro normal. Era un tono desagradable a la par que hipnótico. Querías que callase y a la vez no podía dejar de escucharle.

-Tienes que ir a uno de los baños...yo te guiaré...hazlo por mi Ginevra, ya verás...no te costará nada y yo te ayudaré a evitar a ese odioso conserje – cuanto más escuchaba esa voz, más voluntad iba perdiendo la niña, que pareció quedarse totalmente atontada pues sus ojos, que habitualmente estaba llenos de vida, ya no reflejaba ese brillo, si no que parecían vacíos.

Salió de su habitación con un paso extremadamente silencioso. Atravesó el pasillo de los dormitorios, la Sala Común. La Señora Norris estuvo a punto de descubrirla, pero su guía impidiendo que lo hiciese, quedándose esperando hasta que se hubo marchado y no podía ser detectada.

Finalmente, llegó al lugar indicado y Tom sonrió, apenas un ademán, pero lo hizo. - Bien Ginevra...repite conmigo, vamos...es muy fácil – y un sonido siseante fue pronunciado por los labios de la Weasley, quien, de haber sido realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, habría estado mucho más asombrada.

-Muy bien Ginevra, lo has hecho de maravilla...vuelve a tu habitación – y tan pronto pronunció la orden, la pelirroja se giró para repetir el mismo camino que había hecho. Nadie vió nada, pero ese iba a ser el principio del fin.

¡Hola a todos!Gracias a todos por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo, en especial a nachi123 porque su comentario me animó muchísimo y en cuanto lo vi me puse a escribir este capítulo, por lo que se merece que se lo dedique. Sé que los actos en las novelas probablemente pasen en otro orden, pero, como dije, habrá cambios en la historia original. Algunos serán muy relevantes y otros serán cosas simples como el orden de las acciones.

Los comentarios siempre son de agradecer, animan mucho a los escritores ^^.


	4. Inicio

Ginny no recordó apenas nada de lo ocurrido esa noche. En su mente, las imágenes estaban difusas, perdidas y mezcladas, haciéndole pensar que todo lo vivido había sido un simple sueño. Días despues, por la mañana se despertó a causa del griterio que se escuchaba por todas partes. Miró su habitación, completamente vacia y, asustada, se puso las zapatillas y cogió su varita para correr hacia donde las voces la guiaron.

Parecía que todo Hogwarts estaba congregado en ese pasillo de la primera planta, pero ella, siendo más bajita que la mayoria de los alumnos y más delgada, consiguió hacerse hueco en las primeras lineas y su rostro se llenó de horror al ver a una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y su postura era extremadamente rígida: había sido petrificada.

Fue más duro saber que conocía a esa joven, ya que era Penelope Clearwater, la novia de su hermano Percy. Fue un impulso buscarle entre toda la multitud, y le vió al borde del llanto, siendo consolado por la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Él no pareció verla, pero no le juzgó por ello, pues ya estaba pasándolo bastante mal. - ¿Quién ha hecho esto? - preguntó a los que estaba cerca de ella.

Para su sorpresa, fue el joven Malfoy quien escuchó su pregunta, o quién decidió hacerle caso primero. - No lo saben Weasley...pero es obvio que la han petrificado – si notó cierto desprecio a la hora de pronunciar su apellido, pero no era momento de centrarse en eso. - Es horrible – dijo sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja, a lo que el rubio, tan solo asintió y suspiró antes de alejarse. Le extrañó que se fuese sin más, incluso la enfadó un poco, pero de reojo pudo ver al profesor Snape pidiendo a los alumnos que se fueran con un movimiento sutil, por lo que decidió hacer como el rubio e irse junto a un par de alumnos más.

Se arregló para ir a clase, y asistió a ellas, pero tenía la mente totalmente en otro lugar. No podía dejar de pensar en la pobre chica Ravenclaw, en quién pudo hacer eso y, sobre todo, que o quién pudo asustarla tanto como para que esa mirada de pánico se viera reflejada en sus ojos azules. Pensaba también en Percy, en como lloraba desconsolado. Finalmente, tras acabar sus clases, corrió hasta la enfermería.

Lo encontró allí, sentando al lado de la cama de Penelope. Con paso suave, se acercó a él y puso la mano en su hombro. - Percy...lo siento mucho – su voz sonó como la de una niña triste, muy delicada y dulce. El chico alzó la vista para mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

\- No...no tienes la culpa Ginny...la enfermera dice que se recuperará, que tan sólo hay que esperar a que las mandrágoras terminen de madurar para despetrificarla...pero...aún no entiendo quién querría hacerle algo así...Penny es...tan dulce y buena, es la prefecta de Ravenclaw...ella no... 

-Ya lo sé...se va a poner bien...ya verás – no quiso contenerse más y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, quién, probablemente necesitado de algo de consuelo, le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad pese a no ser un hombre especialmente cariñoso – quieres que me quede contigo o...

-No Ginny...no te preocupes, yo estaré bien...vete a descansar – le pidió, intentando mostrarse un poco más alegre sin especial éxito

\- Vale...nos vemos mañana – se despidió la niña antes de salir de la enfermería. Le dolía ver a su hermano así, sufriendo, triste, deprimido, y eso hizo que se preguntara con más intensidad quién podría haber hecho algo tan horrible a Penelope como para que tuviera una expresión tan aterrada. Aún no lo entendía.

Fue, como de costumbre, a su habitación y trató de concentrarse en sus deberes. Los terminó, pero dudaba que su ejercicio de Transformaciones estuviera perfecto. Procuraría que mañana no le preguntase en clase para ahorrarse así problemas con la profesora.

Quiso dormir cuando llegó la hora, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. No paraba de pensar en Percy, Penelope y todo lo ocurrido. Cogió su libreta negra, pues Tom siempre parecía tener las respuestas para todo, y con apenas abrirla, pareció que el hechizo hipnótico volvió a ella y cambió como si de un fantasma más se tratase por todo el castillo para escribir un mensaje en la pared. Nadie la vió, por supuesto, pues Tom no permitiría que descubriesen a su pequeña secuaz.

Esa vez, extrañamente, si recordó más de lo ocurrido. Recordaba haber escrito algo en la pared con un líquido rojo, pero no que había escrito. Recordaba recorrer los pasillos de noche, pero no porque lo hacía ni hacia donde iba. Recordaba haber abierto el diario...y haberse quedado dormida. O al menos, eso pensaba ella.

Esa mañana, siguió sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente, pero lo atribuyó a lo ocurrido ayer. Era normal que la gente estuviera nerviosa o asustada, pues lo que quiera que petrificó a Penelope, podía seguir ahí fuera, preparándose para atacar al siguiente.

Para su desgracia, pudo averiguar que se equivocaba al llegar al tercer piso y ver a un deprimido conserje intentando limpiar unas palabras escritas en rojo en la pared. "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero, temed" eran las palabras que pudo leer. Sintió que el miedo la invadía, pues aquello que creía un sueño, no había sido un sueño.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?¡Ella no hacía esas cosas!¡No hacía ese tipo de bromas ni se dedicaba a escribir mensajes por las paredes de Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche!Una chica de Ravenclaw, de largo cabello rubio y aspecto extravagante se acercó a ella. - ¿Estás bien? - su voz le habría resultado calmante en otra ocasión, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por su posible acto de vandalismo.

-¿Qué...qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó totalmente confusa, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. No entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido.

-No lo saben...alguien escribió eso...y...y encontraron a un chico Hufflepuff llamado Justin en el suelo...petrificado junto a la señora Norris – la chica consiguió expresarse con calma pese a estar contando una historia que a la pelirroja le pareció horrible.

-Yo..-estaba aún más horrorizada. No podía ser que el mensaje que ella había escrito y la aparición de una nueva victima no estuvieran relacionadas de algún modo. ¡Había hecho eso ella y no lo recordaba!¡Ella no haría nunca esas cosas!¡Nunca haría daño a nadie de ese modo!¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!¡¿Por qué ocurrían esas cosas?!

Corrió hasta el baño de Myrtle la Llorona y se sentó contra una pared, cogiendo aire asfixiada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de hacer memoria. Ella no haría algo así nunca, ella nunca haría daño a nadie...¿¡que había pasado?!Ahogó un grito y dejó caer sus libros al suelo, observando la libreta caer al suelo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y tragó saliva.

Lo último que había hecho antes de dormir había sido abrir la libreta de Tom.

-Ha sido él...-susurró y escuchó un ruido que hizo que se tensase y cogiera su varita con fuerza. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos rojizos por las lágrimas, al igual que sus mejillas, que se habían vuelto coloradas.

-Vaya...nunca esperé que una Weasley pudiera tener tanta...resistencia...-oyó su voz, pero no le vió por ninguna parte. Miró a todos lados, pero solo pudo ver a Myrtle, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A tí que te pasa?¿Vienes...-pero la pelirroja la interrumpió 

-¡Cállate! - exigió, sin dejar de mirar a todos los rincones del baño, buscándole desesperadamente

-No intentes buscarme Ginevra...me sorprende que hayas podido despertar y darte cuenta de todo...que interesante...lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro – era la misma voz, la que había oído la primera vez, pero no veía al joven por ningún lado 

-¡Déjame en paz! - gritó histérica. Cualquiera la habría tomado por loca, pues tan solo ella podía oir la voz que le hablaba 

-Siento decirte que siempre habrá algo que me una a ti Ginevra...siempre estaré ahí – sonó más cruel que nunca y la pelirroja, presa del pánico, arrojó el diario antes de echar a correr, cogiendo como pudo sus libros.

Se encerró en su habitación, faltando a clases y, para su fortuna, por su buen historial, tan solo la prefecta se pasó a saber por qué había faltado, y una voz ronca, un poco de tos y un truco para subir la temperatura de su frente enseñado por los gemelos bastó para que la creyesen y la dejasen tranquila, sin ningún tipo de consecuencia.

Sin saber como, probablemente debido al cansancio de lo intenso de las emociones, consiguió dormirse. Los siguientes día pasaron, lentamente, y ni las burlas ni los comentarios parecía llegar a sus oídos, ni si quiera parecía reaccionar a las zancadillas. Solo se levantaba, sin molestarse en dedicar una mirada de odio a quien la había atacado. Llegó a preocupar un poco a sus compañeras de habitación, especial a la de la cama contigua.

Estaba claro que Ginny no era la misma, pero Ron estaba muy ocupado yendo de un lado a otro con Harry y más lo estuvo cuando supo que Hermione había sido petrificada. Cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, la Slytherin casi rompe a llorar. Todo era culpa suya, todo, todo, todo.

Por fortuna, pensaba, se había librado de él para siempre. No volvería a obligarla a hacer nada malo nunca más y, cuando las plantas estuvieran maduras, podría curar a los estudiantes petrificados. Pillaría al que estuviera atacando a los alumnos y, cuando las plantas estuvieran maduras, podrían despetrificar a los alumnos.

Ginny no sabía cuanto se equivocaba.

Una noche, de repente, despertó en lugar que le fue totalmente desconocido. Era una cámara gigante, con serpientes grabadas por doquier y el rostro de un hombre con barba estaba esculpido en la piedra de una de las paredes. También había agua, cerca de la estatua.

Se asustó, como era lógico, y buscó su varita, sin éxito alguno. Quiso buscar una salida, y planeó echar a correr en dirección a unos túneles, pero una voz, una voz que jamás se borraría de su cabeza, se hizo oír.

-Veo que has despertado rápido Ginevra...me alegra verte tan bien...-no pudo evitar girarse y ver a esa figura que ya había visto anteriormente, luciendo el uniforme de Slytherin

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - se la notaba asustada, pero la pequeña parecía esforzarse para mantener la calma lo mejor que sabía 

-Bueno...la verdad es que me...llamaste la atención Ginevra, al principio solo te utilizaba, alguien tenía que hacer todo lo que tú hiciste...abrir la cámara, escribir los mensajes...pero luego...conseguiste que parte del hechizo se rompiera, te...resististe...tienes talento Ginevra, mucho más que cualquiera de los hermanos con los que tanto te comparan...¿no lo odias?

Apretó los puños. Como odiaba haber confiado en ese absurdo diario, como odiaba haberle confesado sus secretos, dudas y miedos. Ahora la conocía bien. - Eso...eso no explica esto...

-Solo...quiero probar...cuanto eres capaz de resistir...-un fuerte ruido hizo que ambos se distrajesen – interesante...parece que llega la caballería...¿algún caballero de brillante armadura al que ames y no me hayas informado?

-¡Cállate! - su orden hizo reir al muchacho

-No deberías dar órdenes al Señor Tenebroso Ginevra...-la joven abrió aterrada los ojos y giró la vista al escuchar la voz de McGonagall

-¡Longbottom no se mueva!¡Iremos ahora mismo! - exclamó la mujer, con un claro tono de preocupación 

-¡No voy a dejar que Ginny se quede ahí abajo, es la hermana de Ron! - el chico, con su aire torpe, llegó finalmente y, pese a su aspecto – con los dientes torcidos y casi todo el cuerpo temblando – miró con furia al más adulto de los tres - ¡de...déjala en paz! 

-No me sorprende nada verte aquí Longbottom...los Gryffindor siempre vienen a ayudar a sus amigos...aunque sea el más absurdo de los suicidios...estoy seguro de que...ni si quiera sabes quién soy...-pese a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la pelirroja no era capaz de reaccionar, pues estaba en estado de shock.

Las letras aparecieron escribiendo un nombre y formaron otras letras que confesaban lo que Ginny acaba de escuchar pero no terminaba de creer. Un siseo inquietante salió de los labios del joven y la serpiente más grande que había visto nunca, apareció de la nada. - ¡Ginny no la mires a los ojos! - le gritó el chico, que la cogió de la muñeca y ambos echaron a correr.

La serpiente los persiguió, pero un precioso pájaro en llamas apareció casi de la nada y picoteó los ojos del animal. Los dos se quedaron completamente rígidos, pegados a una de las tuberías. El animal los buscaba, pero sin ojos le resultaba mucho más difícil encontrarlos. Pasó de largo y los niños aprovecharon para huir en dirección contraria, pero el ruido de sus pasos terminó por alertar al basilisco, que trató de atraparlos.

Intentaron huir, pero ambos terminaron acorralados contra una esquina. Pudo ver el miedo de Neville en los ojos, y estaba segura de que se veía tambien en los suyos pero, en un segundo que ambos miraron el suelo, observaron una espada. Ginny no dudó, ni el Gryffindor tampoco, y cuando se estaba aproximando para matarlos y devorarlos, levantaron con toda su fuerza la afilada espada y atravesaron la cabeza del animal.

Ginny no se lo creyó cuando vió al animal caer muerto. Estuvo a punto de llorar de alegría, pero al girarse a mirar a Neville, pudo ver que tenía una herida en su brazo. - Muy sorprendente...es una pena que el veneno de basilisco sea letal...¿no crees Ginevra? 

No fue un acto cabal, ni mucho menos, pero la adrenalina le impedía pensar con claridad y lógica. Solo pensaba en actuar. - Dime como curarlo, ahora mismo 

-Cuantas exigencias Ginevra...¿qué logro si te lo digo?¿Que voy a obtener a cambio? - jugaba con ella y se notaba, y eso crispaba los nervios de la pelirroja 

-¡Lo que quieras! - gritaba desesperada. No podía permitir que Neville muriese después de salvarle la vida, no podía, no podía 

-Así que...el fin si justifica los medios...¿no Ginevra? - se acercó a ella con una sonrisa malévola – te lo diré pero debes...-sus palabras murieron de golpe y el horror se apareció en su rostro. La misma expresión que todos aquellos petrificados.

Ginny se alejó asustada y observó a la figura desaparecer sin dar crédito a lo visto. Giró la vista y vió a Neville sujetando el colmillo del basilisco y clavándolo en el diario. - Neville...-volvió junto a él, sujetándolo cuando cayó al suelo – e...eres un heroe Neville...te vas a poner bien...ya verás... 

-Se...seguro que...que mi abuela no se lo cree...- por la tensión del momento, Ginny no pudo evitar reir aunque sus ojos tuvieran lágrimas. Era mucho estrés para alguien que contaba con tan solo 11 años.

-Seguro que si...ya...ya verás...-no quería pensar si quiera que el joven Gryffindor pudiese morir, pero sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba. No, no por favor, no era justo que nadie muriese por tener que venir a salvarla.

Y como si fuera un milagro, el mismo pájaro rojo dejó caer una lágrima sobre la herida hecha por el colmillo y, de la nada, se curó. El color de la piel de Neville volvió a la normalidad lentamente y la pelirroja, eufórica, le abrazó, escuchando de fondo la voz de McGonagall.

Y este es el capítulo. Sé que es más largo de lo habitual, pero debido a mi retraso, quise traer uno un poco más largo.

Hago un par de aclaraciones. La primera es que Neville, como ha quedado obvio, es El-Niño-Qué-Vivió en lugar de Harry. Esto se debe a que ya que esto trata de cambiar perspectivas, quiero volver a Neville el elegido, porque creo que puede darle un punto más interesante.

Que Ginny fuese más fuerte a las influencias de Voldemort y que no estuviera inconsciente en la cámara son detalles que cobrarán sentido un poco más adelante. Lo irán viendo.

Y muuchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que dejan comentario, pues son los que más me animan a escribir. Oh, y esta vez el capítulo va dedica a Sil04 y a Araly, un beso para ambas ^^


	5. Regreso

McGonagall no podía estar más contenta de lo que estaba al llegar hasta los dos pequeños alumnos. Los abrazó con fuerza, suspirando aliviada al ver que se encontraban bien. O al menos, todo lo bien que se podía estar tras un encuentro con el basilisco y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Era cierto que aún estaban temblando de miedo y que tenían rasguños, pero estaban vivos y sin heridas graves. De reojo, la pelirroja miró a Neville, aún rodeada por los brazos de la profesora y el chico Gryffindor le devolvió la mirada. Estaba claro que estaban más unidos que nunca.

Los tres – o más bien los cuatro, si se contaba al desmemorizado Lockhart – salieron de la Cámara de los Secretos. Esta fue cerrada por Neville con un siseo inquietante que hizo que a Ginny se le erizase todo el vello del cuerpo. No podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido ahí abajo al escucharlo.

Les dejaron ir a sus habitaciones a descansar, y les informaron de que ese día no tendrían que ir a clase, pues debían reponerse de lo ocurrido y hablar con el director Dumbledore. Snape fue quien la escoltó hasta las mazmorras, en completo silencio. Ginny aún estaba sorprendida, sin dar crédito a todo lo ocurrido y el profesor no parecía querer pronunciar palabra.

-Me alegra de que se encuentre bien, señorita Weasley...es usted más fuerte de lo que parece – le sorprendieron sus palabras, pues el jefe de la casa Slytherin rara vez se mostraba cariñoso con sus alumnos. Ginny sonrió y asintió. - Gracias...-ambos entraron en la Sala Común y todo el mundo miró sorprendido a la pelirroja.

-¿Pero no estaba muerta? - preguntó Parkinson, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo

-Parkinson – mencionar su apellido bastó para hacer callar a la joven, que frunció los labios antes de apartar la vista – la señorita Weasley ha pasado por un momento complicado...se ha enfrentado al monstruo que petrificaba estudiantes...y ha conseguido acabar con él – se escucharon ruidos de sorpresa y asombro y se pudo ver como una sonrisa de orgullo adornaba el rostro de la niña – no oséis molestarla, tiene que reponerse...mañana le espera un día muy largo...-hizo una pausa que hizo que todos dejaran de comentar, susurrar y hablar-¿ha quedado claro?

-Si profesor Snape – pronunciaron casi todos a la vez antes de que el hombre acompañase a la pelirroja hasta la puerta de su dormitorio. Al abrirla, el hombre se retiró y Ginny se topó con las sorprendidas miradas de sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Creíamos que estabas...-los labios de Callidora temblaron y su rostro pareció ponerse algo maś blanco

-¿Muerta? - preguntó la pelirroja, alzando la ceja izquierda

-Có...cómo...pe...pero...-esa vez fue Rosemarie la que habló

-Soy más fuerte de lo que me...-sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el abrazo de Nymphea, abrazo que le sacó una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que estés viva Ginny...de verdad – su voz era dulce y alegre, a la par que sonora.

-Gracias Nym...-pronunció cuando ambas se separaron. Las otras jóvenes continuaban mirando a su compañera totalmente sorprendidas, sin terminar de creer lo que estaban viendo.

-Yo...necesito descansar un poco...-no había sido consciente de lo agotada que estaba hasta que se había visto completamente a salvo, probablemente porque la adrenalina se lo impedía. La rubia asintió con una sonrisa antes de subirse a su cama. Ginny hizo lo mismo y, con poco esfuerzo, consiguió dormirse.

Fue en brazos de Morfeo cuando una extraña visión apareció ante sus ojos. Estaba en medio de la Sala Común y, a diferencia de otras veces, estaba totalmente desértica. Un aire frío parecía reinar en la sala e incluso estaba segura de que la humedad del ambiente estaba creando una espesa niebla. Tras fijarse, pudo apreciar que había una figura oculta tras una pequeña libreta negra. La misma libreta negra que tantas pesadillas y sufrimiento le había causado.

Asustada, corrió hasta la figura y golpeó el cuaderno, haciendo que este cayese al suelo y revelase el rostro de la figura. Horrorizada estuvo al ver que no era otro que Tom Ryddle. - Tú...-se alejó rápidamente y le apuntó con su varita

-Ginevra Weasley...todo un honor verte de nuevo...¿creías que te habías librado de mi, pequeña? - sonrió, con un aire cruel – tú nunca vas a librarte de mi...siempre voy a estar ahí, no lo olvides...-empezó a avanzar hacia ella y, de golpe, Ginny salió del sueño, jadeando.

Observó la sala. Era su habitación. Con sus compañeras. Todo había sido un sueño.

Tardó varias horas en volver a dormirse, pudiendo descansar muy poco tiempo, pero, pese a eso, parecía bastante despierta. Todo lo ocurrido hacía que se mantuviese en alerta constante pese a sentirse a salvo. O al menos, más a salvo que antes.

A la mañana siguiente, entró en el Gran Comedor como todos los días, pero esta vez mucho más ojos se posaron en ella, en especial de alumnos provenientes de su misma casa. Algunos la miraban sorprendidos, otros asustados – como si estuvieran viendo un fantasmas – y otros con orgullo y alegría. Iba a caminar hacia su rincón habitual, pero uno de los que formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch le hizo un hueco. - Ven aquí Matabasiliscos, no te margines – aunque había pasado toda una odisea, Ginny seguía teniendo 11 años y quería sentirse integrada, por lo que, con una sonrisa amplia y feliz, se sentó junto al joven, teniendo a su otro lado al rubio oxigenado tan odiado por su hermano.

-¿En serio te cargaste al basilisco Weasley? - el rubio parecía un poco escéptico ante lo que todo el mundo parecía afirmar - ¿tienes fuerzas pese a ser una pobretona?

Ella asintió. - Le atravesé la cabeza con una espada...así que si no quieres que te haga lo mismo, ten cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy – se sintió más valiente, con más fuerza, y eso pudo notarse en su voz. El rubio apenas levantó la comisura izquierda de sus labios antes de continuar con su conversación con los que le rodeaban

-¿Y cómo fue? - preguntó Nymphea, su compañera de cuarto, que estaba sentada frente a ella. Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa y, justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar, el director se levantó de su silla.

-Un poco de atención, por favor – tenía un talento innato para hacerse oír, pues no necesitaba alzar mucho la voz para que todos se callasen para escuchar lo que tenía que decir – cómo sabéis, todos los afectados por el basilisco han sido despetrificados gracias a las mandrágoras de la señor Sprout – la profesora de Herbología sonrió y todos aplaudieron. Pudo ver, de reojo, como Hermione ya estaba sentada junto a Ron y a Harry, como era ya habitual. - Hemos pasado momentos trágicos, pero hemos sabido salir adelante...no por ello debemos ignorar a quienes más valientes han sido...y por eso, quiero entregar, por su valor a la hora de enfrentarse a grandes peligros, 50 puntos a Neville Longbottom – la mesa de los leones se llenó de aplausos y gente que vitoreaba el nombre del chiquillo, que sonreía, tan tímido como solía ser – y también quisiera otorgar otros 50 puntos a la casa Slytherin por la impresionante actuación de Ginevra Weasley, quien ha demostrado que una serpiente puede ser tan valiente como el más fiero de los leones – esa vez, los aplausos la envolvieron como una cálida manta y varios de sus compañeros la abrazaron, la despeinaron y le sonrieron como nunca le habían sonreído.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ginny se sentía en casa, se sentía bien, rodeada de gente que la apreciaba, que no le trataba mal ni la miraba por encima del hombro. Quizá si el todo el curso hubiera sido así, una gran parte de las cosas horribles que habían pasado, no hubiera ocurrido. Quizá el basilisco continuase encerrado, y quizá nunca hubiera tenido que enfrentarse al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

Pero puede que el animal hubiera sido liberado en otra ocasión, o por causa de otro pobre ingenuo. Puede que el basilisco se hubiera cobrado una víctima mortal como hizo hace más de 50 años con Myrtle Warren. Puede que hubieran tenido que desalojar todo el colegio para dar caza a la bestia o incluso puede que no hubieran podido con él. Podía pecar de optimista, pero en ese momento, rodeada del cariño de su casa, quiso pensar en positivo: el basilisco estaba muerto, todo el mundo despetrificado...y ahora podía hacerse llamar la Matabasilisco. Sonaba bien...¿no?

Sé que me odiáis profundamente por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he sufrido una crisis horrible de inspiración. Escribo otras historias fuera de Fanfiction y no conseguía hacer nada que me gustase. Lentamente me he ido animando y he conseguido hacer esto.

El primer año de Ginny está a punto de terminar, tan solo queda un capítulo más porque hay algo más que quiero añadir...pero que haría que el capítulo quedase interminable.

Ahora que mi inspiración ha vuelto, procuraré mantener un ritmo constante y publicar un capítulo por semana, pero no pudo garantizar nada por ahora porque en breve empezaré la universidad y no sé como me voy a organizar.

Aún no ha habido mucho Drinny, pero os prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá un encuentro más largo entre ambos, y que en su segundo año habrá más cosas entre ambos, pero quería establecer a Ginny como personaje en su nueva casa, ver como cambia todo para ella estando en Slytherin en lugar de en Gryffindor.

Espero que os haya gustado y de nuevo, dedico el capítulo integramente a Sil04, que se está convirtiendo en mi seguidora favorita.


	6. Envite

El verano había sido muy emocionante para la pequeña Weasley. Su familia había visitado Egipto gracias a un premio que le había dado a su padre y había podido visitar a su hermano Bill y conocer el país. Queriendo llevarle un detalle a su amiga Nymphea, la pelirroja había cogido un poco de arena del desierto y la había puesto en un pequeño reloj de arena. Era un regalo personalizado y así se evitarían gastos innecesarios.

Pero tenían que regresar a Hogwarts en algún momento. Ginny no sabía que sentir respecto a su regreso al colegio. Tenía miedo de revivir todo lo ocurrido el año pasado, no se veía capaz de soportar algo así de nuevo y era consciente de que sus padres y sus hermanos estaban muy preocupados por ella pero, por otro lado, no servía de nada quedarse atascada en eso y menos cuando había conseguido un mínimo de respeto por parte de los Slytherins.

Además, ese año podría entrar en el equipo de Quidditch.

Había pasado todo el tiempo posible practicando con la escoba a escondidas de su madre con ayuda de sus hermanos Fred y George. Aunque iban a casas diferentes – y rivales – los gemelos siempre intentaban ayudarla y apoyarla...sobre todo si había algo de dinero de por medio o información para alguna de sus bromas.

\- No hagáis tonterías...Fred, digo, George, cierra bien la maleta, vamos, vamos, que no queremos llegar tarde...Harry, Hermione, no os quedéis atrás – la matriarca de los Weasley los guiaba a todos como podía. Lentamente fueron atravesando el andén, siendo Ginny la antepenúltima, antes de Hermione y su madre.

\- Más os vale no meteros en problemas...y eso va por vosotros – dijo Molly mirando a los gemelos. Durante un segundo, miró a su hija y se acercó cariñosa. - Y tú ten cuidado...¿vale? - le dio un abrazo a la pequeña antes de dejarla subir al tren. Pese a que ya había pasado un año, aún le costaba ver a su pequeña lucir los colores de Slytherin.

Ginny entró en el tren con paso suave y rápidamente encontró a Nymphea en su vagón. - ¡Nym! - había pasado casi todo el verano sin verla y ambas niñas se fundieron en un abrazo.

\- ¡Como me alegra verte Ginny!Te vi en el Profeta, ¿que tal en Egipto?Debe de ser un sitio genial – dijo, arrastrando a la pelirroja hacia el asiento. Ella la siguió contenta. Hacía un año no se veía con amigos en Slytherin, y aunque estaba lejos de ser la estudiante más popular, por lo menos este año no estaría sola.

\- Ha sido una pasada, me lo he pasado en grande...en una de las noches, Fred y George le pusieron un escorpión a Ron en la almohada, ¡nunca había visto a nadie gritar tanto! - se rió con suavidad – te he traído algo...es una tontería pero...-sacó de su túnica el pequeño reloj de arena – es arena del desierto, la cogí cuando fuimos a visitar las pirámides – aseguró con una sonrisa tímida, temiendo que al no ser un regalo comprado no le gustase.

-Me encanta, es precioso Ginny – por fortuna para la pelirroja, no fue así – pero cuéntame más, quiero saber como ha sido tu viaje con todo lujo de detalles – aseguró la niña de cabello rubio.

Durante todo el trayecto, ambas Slytherin hablaron de sus vacaciones, intercambiando historias divertidas pero al escuchar que el tren iba frenando, ambas cogieron sus cosas y se reunieron con el resto de miembro de su casa. Este año, al no ser de primero, se dirigieron directamente a la mesa Slytherin. Ese año no captó tantas miradas, pasó más inadvertida aunque no se libró de unos cuantos susurros y cuchicheos.

Según iban llegando los de primero, Ginny aplaudía con fuerza a todos los recién llegados a Slytherin. Hace un par de años jamás se habría imaginado aplaudiendo a quienes llegaban a la casa de las serpientes pues en su mente ya era una Gryffindor pero la vida daba muchas vueltas y ahora les daba a todos la bienvenida.

Durante la cena, no pudo evitar escuchar hablar a Draco Malfoy de las pruebas para Slytherin. Le miró rápidamente, procurando contener su emoción infantil. - ¿Cuándo son las pruebas? - le preguntó, intentando mostrar toda la seguridad – y calma – posible.

El chico la miró durante unos segundos, como si dudase que decir. - El miércoles...son duras Weasley, quizá una comadreja como tú no esté preparada para ellas – dejó caer, alzando una ceja mientras las tontas risas de Crabbe y Goyle se escuchaban de fondo.

Ginny frunció el ceño. - Claro que lo estoy...-respondió la pelirroja, levemente enfadada – y pienso demostrártelo, el jueves me tendrás como cazadora en tu equipo – aseguró, con confianza, manteniéndole la mirada

\- Ya ya...mira Weasley, hagamos un trato...si no pasas la prueba...me harás los deberes de Encantamientos una semana...pero si consigues entrar...te compraré una escoba nueva, y de las buenas, no como esos palos que usáis en tu familia.

Pensó en protestar, en decirle que no era nadie para hablar mal de su familia, pero fue astuta. Le ganaría en su propio juego, eso era mucho más satisfactorio. - Hecho – levantó la mano, ofreciéndola para estrechársela.

\- Es un trato entonces – afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Se estaba metiendo en un terreno pantanoso al apostar con Malfoy y lo sabía, de hecho, sabía que si perdía iba a tener serios problemas ya que el rubio iba un curso por encima de ella y esto podía dificultar mucho cumplir su parte del trato, pero se negaba a perder. Iba a entrar sí o sí en el equipo de Quidditch, iba a ganar la apuesta y a conseguir una escoba nueva con la que nadie podría pararla

\- Estoy segura de que vas a ganar la apuesta Ginny - le dijo Nymphea con una sonrisa sincera. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y poco después ambas se retiraron hacia los dormitorios, hacia el número 7, que era el que les habían asignado el año pasado. Sus anteriores compañeras ya estaba instaladas y seguían hablando como siempre, pero pararon un segundo su conversación para saludarlas.

Ginny quiso irse a descansar pronto porque estaba bastante cansada, así que se cambió, volviendo a usar el mismo pijama que el año pasado pero en esta ocasión le quedaba algo menos grande. Las luces se apagaron pronto y las cuatro niñas se metieron en sus respectivas camas, a sabiendas de que el primer día de clase sería de los más duros...¿a quién no le costaba madrugar después de pasar todo el verano durmiendo hasta tarde? 

**Soy lo peor, ya lo sé. Casi un año sin actualizar y cuando lo hago es cerca de los éxamenes de la universidad...pero realmente no me gusta hacer las cosas a desganas, y menos cuando se trata de algo creativo porque creo que lo que acabas haciendo nunca te satisface o no acaba siendo todo lo bueno que querrías. No voy a mentir diciendo que ahora voy a volver sí o sí de forma constante...pero es cierto que voy a intentar escribir los capítulos cuando esté más inspirada para irlos publicando y no pasarme la vida sin subir.**

 **A todos los que hayáis vuelto...wow, muchísimas gracias, de verdad y a todos los nuevos...espero que os guste lo que llevo de la historia y lo que venga.**


End file.
